


and i bet you’ve never had it like this (real good lovin’, light up your wrist)

by markyongmixtape



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Car Sex, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Sub Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Top Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markyongmixtape/pseuds/markyongmixtape
Summary: Donghyuck can’t help himself, it’s not his fault Mark looks that effortlessly hot while driving.





	and i bet you’ve never had it like this (real good lovin’, light up your wrist)

Donghyuck isn’t sure what it is, or when he really came to the conclusion, but it dawns on him as Mark is driving them home from the mall.

Mark is stupidly hot, the kind of hot that a person only is when they don’t realize it, where they do the most infuriatingly sexy things but they don’t know, _ they don’t know _they’re doing it.

Such as Mark right now, with one hand on the wheel and one placed on the upper regions of Donghyuck’s inner thigh, pressing comforting circles into the material of his shorts. The sensation burns through the cotton and onto his skin, making him shiver. 

Donghyuck’s eyes travel from the hand on his thigh to the one wrapped around the wheel. Mark’s hands are pretty, _ really _pretty, pale and smooth compared to Donghyuck’s honey colored skin, and his veins are considerably more apparent, zigzagging down the back of his hand and over his strong forearms. It makes Donghyuck’s insides do a double take.

Everything about Mark, not just his hands, adds to his stupid attractiveness. His stupid lazy smirk, his stupid eyebrow raise, that stupid habit he has of licking his lips every ten seconds and making them glisten with spit. That stupid habit of tightening his grip on Donghyuck’s thigh every once in a while, sending sparks running up his spine.

It pains Donghyuck even more because Mark doesn’t know he’s doing it, it’s a force of habit (how is it a force of habit to be naturally hot? Donghyuck doesn’t know) yet Mark seems to naturally balance it out with his cute stuttering or high pitched laugh and nose scrunches. 

But now, there’s no cute stuttering or nose scrunches, there’s only Mark being stupidly hot, his head bobbing attractively to the music playing on the radio, and despite them being in the middle of a highway, Donghyuck really wants a good dicking down. Preferably now.

Donghyuck slides forward in his seat, naturally causing Mark’s hand to shift upward, dangerously close to Donghyuck’s clothed dick, and Mark sends an eyebrow raise his way.

Donghyuck gives him an innocent look, a simple widening of his eyes as if saying _ what? _but Mark seems to understand his ulterior motive. 

Mark hums as he turns his eyes back to the road, squeezing his thigh, except it’s not really his upper thigh anymore as it’s the space in between his thigh and his dick, the sensitive skin there. Donghyuck lets out a small pleasured hum unconsciously at the feeling, his nerve endings already on fire at a small touch.

“What do you want, hm?” Mark says quietly, his voice lilting on a rasp, and it sends Donghyuck’s stomach doing backflips.

“I don’t know what you’re talking abou- _ oh _ .” Donghyuck’s eyes roll back in his head as Mark’s fingers ghost over his clothed cock, and he’s so sensitive it _ hurts, _because his dick is already getting hard and it’s probably been a grand total of thirty seconds.

“We’re gonna crash if you keep this up.” Mark groans, his voice strained, and when Donghyuck hazily looks over, his vision clouded with arousal, he can see the way Mark’s sharp jaw is clenched, his knuckles white around the wheel, and Donghyuck knows that Mark isn’t gonna deny him what he wants (as if the tent in his pants wasn’t proof enough).

“Lemme suck you off, _ please _ , i’ll be good- _ hnng _ .” Donghyuck’s voice cuts off on a loud whine as Mark presses his hand, _ hard, _against his clothed cock, and the much needed friction makes his brain blank for a hot second, the feeling making his hips jerk upward. 

“Suck me off? While we’re on the highway?” Mark says innocently, taking a smooth right turn with his one hand, the other still occupied with rubbing over the other’s hard on.

Donghyuck wants to slap Mark, but he also doesn’t want to die in a car crash related accident, so he stays still.

“_ Please _.” Is all he’s capable of moaning out, an uncomfortable wet spot on the front of his loose cotton sweatpants, and he hears Mark groan.

“Fine, you fucking whore.” 

Donghyuck whines at his words, scrambling to unbuckle his seatbelt as they stop at a red light. He leans over and tugs at Mark’s jeans.

“Off.” He whines, but Mark scoffs.

“No, you do it.”

Donghyuck bites his lip to avoid snapping back, hastily undoing his belt and pulling his jeans down, Mark lifting his hips to help. 

When Mark’s huge cock finally slaps upward, Donghyuck’s mouth waters slightly as he leans down and puts his lips around the head, letting as much saliva as he can drip down the length, before bobbing his head up and down, using his hand to rub what he can’t fit. 

Mark lets out a guttural groan, his hips bucking up into Donghyuck’s warm and wet mouth, and the other chokes slightly, his vision slightly blurring with tears as he bobs his head faster, his tongue tracing a vein up the side.

Mark presses on the pedal again, both hands clenching the wheel as his knuckles turn white.

Donghyuck can barely breathe or see, if he’s going to be honest, because Mark isn’t holding back now, hips snapping ruthlessly into Donghyuck’s mouth without mercy. Donghyuck lets out a muffled whine, his hand unconsciously traveling towards his own clothed hard on, sloppily tugging his sweats down and off his legs and wrapping a desperate hand around his leaking cock.

It’s so _ messy _ , drool and spit running down his chin and tears running down his cheeks but it’s so _ hot _ and it has him fisting his cock with more desperation as his filthy slurping sounds fill the car.

Mark puts a hand on the back of his head and threads his fingers through his auburn locks, pushing him down further, his moans and groans becoming louder and more desperate and Donghyuck knows he’s close, so he sucks with more vigor, earning a filthy groan and a “_ Shit, I’m gonna-“ _before Mark comes into Donghyuck’s mouth, and Donghyuck chokes before recovering and swallowing as much as he can, come dripping down his lips and chin. 

It’s so fucking _ dirty _, and Donghyuck knows he’s a sight to behold as he lifts his head shakily. 

Mark’s eyes don’t leave the road as he hastily pulls over into some empty parking lot of a closed store and unbuckles his seatbelt, leaning over and tugging Donghyuck into his lap so that he’s straddling Mark, and he connects their lips. It’s more tongue and teeth than anything else, messy with spit and drool and Mark’s come, but it makes both of them moan and Donghyuck can already feel Mark hardening again underneath him and it leaves him breathless. 

He grinds his ass down over Mark’s almost hard cock, slick with Donghyuck’s drool and Mark’s come, and it’s so _ dirty _.

“Come _ on, please _.” Donghyuck almost sobs, and he drops his head onto Mark’s shoulder, the pleasure overwhelming and sending his nerves into overdrive.

“But you didn’t prep-“

“I did, before this.” Donghyuck whines, albeit slightly muffled due to his face being buried in Mark’s shoulder.

Mark stills.

“You planned this?” His tone is condescending, as if he’s belittling him, and Donghyuck’s face burns with embarrassment.

“Maybe- _ ah! _” Donghyuck gasps as Mark aligns and rams his cock in without any warning.

Donghyuck hisses at the burn, but he has no time to think as Mark slides all the way out, and rams back in, eliciting another desperate yelp from Donghyuck.

Mark’s grip on his ass is tight, enough to leave handprints, and his thrusts are brutal, leaving Donghyuck gasping, choked whines leaving his lips with each thrust.

“More, _ more _ , _ please- hnng. _” Donghyuck sobs out, drool dripping down his chin and tears pricking the corners of his eyes. It’s hot and damp in the car and moisture piles up on the windows and leaves it foggy, the air reeking of sweat and filthy sex but it only fuels Donghyuck’s desire as he fucks back on Mark’s cock, trying to find that one bundle of nerves that’ll make him see stars-

Mark shifts in the seat and his angle changes, and he groans as Donghyuck lets out the filthiest moan he’s ever heard, high pitched and desperate, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he goes limp from the pleasure, and Mark grabs his hips and thrusts without mercy into the same spot, again and again and again. Donghyuck falls forward onto Mark’s chest, choked whines and gasps ripped from his throat at each snap of Mark’s hips.

“I- I can’t, I _ can’t, _ wanna come, wanna come, _ please _.” Donghyuck chokes out, his thoughts tangled and the familiar coil in his stomach starting to unravel. Mark lifts his mouth from where it was licking over a bruise on Donghyuck’s lower neck.

“Then come for me.” Mark hisses into Donghyuck’s ear, his teeth closing around his upper earlobe, and Donghyuck cries out as his hips desperately snap upward as he releases all over his chest and Mark’s.

Mark’s thrusts don’t relent, however, and Donghyuck whines at the overstimulation as Mark lets out a pained groan into Donghyuck’s neck as he comes inside, hitting Donghyuck’s prostate and making him gasp.

Mark hisses as he pulls out, hands carefully curled around Donghyuck’s back, and they both are silent for a few moments, catching their breaths.

“You okay?” Mark whispers, peppering kisses all over Donghyuck’s face, and Donghyuck hums sleepily, letting their lips connect softly. Mark’s tongue licks over his lower lip, lazily opening his mouth.

“You were so good for me, baby.” He murmurs, hand rubbing comforting circles onto the small of Donghyuck’s back.

“Thank you.” Donghyuck mumbles shyly, pulling away, but the sudden comically serious look on Mark’s face makes him snort. He knows that Mark is going to start nagging now.

“Okay but we could’ve _ died _ if I hadn’t been paying attention-“

“Shut up,” Donghyuck sighs, covering Mark’s mouth with a hand, “Don’t ruin the moment.”

Mark’s beautiful eyes sparkle with humor and mischief as he looks up at Donghyuck, but mostly a whole lotta love. And who is Donghyuck to deny him another kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twt @markyongmixtape  
or cc: curiouscat.me/subbyrenjuns


End file.
